Retrouvailles et vérités
by Leelander
Summary: [Fanfiction Aventures] Suite de "Rencontre autour d'un livre". Trois ans après la fuite de Bob de l'Académie de la Tour Rouge, Théo réussis enfin a retrouver le demi-diable. L'heure est a la vérité, et au renforcement des liens quand le groupe s'agrandit. (Un très léger Thelazard )
1. Volume 1 : BOB

Hey :3 Me revoilà donc pour la suite de "Rencontre autour d'un livre" !

Enjoy ~

* * *

Volume 1

Le Cratère était blanc. Peu importe ou se portaient les regards, ils ne pouvaient discerner que la couche de neige qui recouvrait le paysage. L'hiver était une période peu apprécié. Il y faisait particulièrement froid, empêchant les gens de sortir de chez eux très longtemps, et laissait toujours une vague de mort dans son sillage. Les enfants trop jeunes, ou les adultes trop vieux, par le froid, et le manque de nourritures, ne survivait pas souvent a l'hiver glacial.

Certains lieux étaient plus abrités que d'autres. Le Royaume des nains, par exemple, était profondément enfouis au cœur des montagnes, dans des villes souterraines que les chaleurs de la terre gardaient viables toute l'année. Également, la majorité des villes elfiques étaient à l'abri, par la magie des êtres qui les habitaient. Enfin, la cité des Merveilles, et la capitale humaine possédaient assez de gemmes de pouvoir pour ne plus craindre le froid.

Malgré le rude hiver qui avait posé son manteau sur le Cratère, les aventuriers continuaient de parcourir les routes, au plus grand plaisir des taverniers, pour qui, en cette période, ils constituaient leur unique clientèle.

Justement, dans un village reclus du monde, la taverne était d'un calme désarmant. Quelques hommes étaient assis autour des tables, dans une certaine tranquillité. Parmi eux, un solitaire vêtu de rouge mangeait un plat chaud, installé à une table près du feu qui alimentait l'auberge en chaleur. Il se faisait sécher après une longue journée passé à cheval sur les routes.

Cet homme avait des cheveux mi-longs châtains, et des yeux de la même couleur. Il était donc vêtu d'une robe de mage rouge et portait une sacoche de cuir au coté. Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon semblait s'être fait à cette nouvelle vie qui était désormais la sienne sur les routes, depuis presque trois longues années.

Lorsqu'il était encore élève de la Tour Rouge, beaucoup de gens pensaient qu'il ne saurait pas se débrouiller seul dans la nature, lui qui était alors un parfait citadin, habitué au confort des villes. Mais malgré tout, le mage pouvait être sacrément débrouillard quand il avait un objectif. Et objectif il avait. Mais ce n'était pas sa préoccupation du moment.

Il préférait laisser le feu réchauffer son dos en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les discussions des autres voyageurs. Aucun sujet ne l'intéressait vraiment ce soir la, et aucune demoiselle n'attirait son regard. Il restait malgré tout un minimum attentif. Il savait pertinemment que ce genre de discussion était la façon la plus simple de savoir se qu'il se passait dans le Cratère, et, de surveiller les mouvements des églises qui voulait sa peau. Car, si en trois ans, il avait toujours réussis à les éviter comme la peste, il savait aussi qu'il restait la proie. Heureusement, les discussions tournaient principalement autour du froid et de la pénurie habituelle de nourriture.

Satisfait de n'entendre aucun ragot concernant le demi-diable en fuite qu'il était, Bob se leva tranquillement, et rejoignis la chambre qu'il avait payé pour la nuit en arrivant dans la taverne. Il se laissa choir sur le lit en soupirant légèrement. Il n'était pas particulièrement fatigué, et fit donc apparaître une légère flamme près de lui, pour pouvoir plonger son nez dans un vieux grimoire.

Au fur et a mesure du progrès, très lent, de sa lecture, il se sentis de plus en plus fatigué. Alors, il rangea soigneusement son grimoire, et fit disparaître son éclaireuse, avant de se laisser sombrer dans un sommeil profond et sans rêve, pour une fois non perturbé par son diable intérieur.

Au matin, le pyromage émergea, pour le moins reposé de par sa nuit calme. Récupérant ses affaires, il profita pour prendre un déjeuné dans la Taverne encore endormis. Une fois satisfait, il sortit paisiblement de la pièce, se retrouvant dans la neige. Malgré le soleil à peine levé, le village semblait parcouru d'une certaine agitation. Curieux, Bob sera sa cape de voyage contre lui pour se tenir un minimum chaud, et s'aventura lentement vers le centre du village pour découvrir la cause de cette agitation.

Après quelques minutes, il finit par voir qui ou quoi causé cette joie. Un homme revêtu d'une armure frappé des sceaux de l'Église de la Lumière semblait être le centre d'attention des villageois, ce qui permis au mage de se dissimuler de son mieux pour ne pas être vu, le cœur battant. Il avait reconnu l'homme. Des cheveux corbeaux et des yeux verts. Un regard et un comportement un peu flippant. La personne qu'il avait sous les yeux n'était autre que son meilleur ami... En tout cas, avant qu'il soit banni de son académie après avoir fuit.

Malgré lui, le prénom franchis ses lèvres :

\- " Théo... "

Il ne demanda pas son reste, et s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible du centre du village, dépassant le portail définissant les limites du village. Il n'attendit guère plus pour invoquer sa monture de flamme, et se hisser sur son dos avant de la lancer au galop sur les chemins, pour s'éloigner de se village.

* * *

Fin du Prologue ^^

J'espère que ça vous a plus :'3

Normalement, le chapitre 2 arrivera Lundi ou Mardi !

Je prends les reviews avec grand plaisir ~


	2. Volume 2 : Théo

Hey ! Voici enfin le chapitre 2 :3

Merci pour les quelques reviews **

Enjoy ~

* * *

Volume 2

Depuis tout petit, on rabâchais aux oreilles des gamins de l'Église de la Lumière un vieux conte qui était sensé leur apprendre le chemin de la Lumière. Des fois, même devenu adulte, certain passage du conte revenait à leur mémoire, inlassablement.

Alors que sa jument, peinant dans la neige fraîche, le cavalier de l'inquisition laissait son esprit repenser à ce vieux comte pour enfant. Il essayait souvent d'en faire un parallèle avec sa propre expérience. Trois ans plus tôt, il avait découvert, sans vraiment le vouloir, que la personne qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami se trouvait en réalité être un demi-diable. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en parler avec le principal concerné, ce dernier ayant prit la fuite dès que son démon avait pointé le bout de son nez. Pour lui, qu'on avait éduqué depuis sa plus tendre enfance à chasser l'hérésie, cette découverte avait ébranlé ses convictions les plus profondes.

Théo de Silverberg, paladin-inquisiteur de l'Église de la Lumière, parcourait les routes depuis moins d'un ans, à la recherche de son ''meilleur'' ami, et il y était toujours.

La nuit commençait à tomber lentement sur le Cratère. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait encore chevaucher une partie de la nuit pour atteindre le prochain village. Passant une main sur l'encolure de sa monture, il se prépara psychologiquement à la longue nuit qui l'attendait. Tout était calme sur les chemins. Seul le vent nocturne balayait régulièrement les terres. Il était satisfait que sa cape soit suffisamment chaude pour que le froid ne le dérange pas.

Encore une fois, le vieux conte lui revint en mémoire. Il cherchait à se souvenir du nom du héros. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour qu'il lui revienne à l'esprit. Ce n'était autre qu'Aquasys. Son histoire racontait une longue chasse aux hérésies. Mais, si avant, cette histoire lui avait toujours semblé représenter les valeurs de sa caste, ce n'était désormais plus le cas. La rencontre, puis par la suite, la fuite de son ''ami'' lui avait apporté son lot d'interrogation, et de doute.

Il observa avec soulagement les premières lueurs de l'Aube apparaître a l'horizon, déclinant après plusieurs minutes l'ombre d'un village. Alors qu'il s'approchait des habitations, des enfants déboulèrent entre les pattes de sa jument.

 **\- '' Un Epona ! ''** Cria un des enfants en désignant l'animal.

Théo soupira légèrement en s'adressant aux enfants.

 **\- '' Elle s'appelle Lumière. ''**

Il venait d'atteindre le cœur du village qui l'accueillis avec joie. Le paladin essayait de se diriger vers la taverne pour prendre du repos, mais il était immobilisé par la petite foule. Soudain, il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit, quelqu'un prononçant son prénom. Il jeta un coup d'œil parmi les villageois, mais ne reconnaissait personne qui aurait put connaître son nom.

Il réussit finalement à atteindre l'auberge du village. Après avoir placé sa monture à l'abri dans la grange, et l'avoir décharger de ses fardeaux, il entra dans la taverne pour prendre un repas chaud. Sans le savoir, il se trouva dans la même situation que le pyromage ma veille, installé devant un plat chaud, le dos tourné vers le feu pour se réchauffer, et l'oreille tendu vers les personnes présentes.

Comme le demi-diable, il n'entendit rien qui l'intéressait particulièrement. Il avait pour règle de ne jamais poser de question sur le mage, mais cette fois, son intuition le poussait au contraire.

Une fois son plat fini, il se dirigea vers le comptoir pour pouvoir s'adresser au propriétaire, son regard courant sur les tableaux accrochés aux murs.

 **\- '' Ola Tavernier, quelles sont les nouvelles du coin ? ''** demanda-t-il, avant d'écouter son interlocuteur d'une oreille distraite. Rien d'intéressant. Avec un soupire, il se résigna à poser cette fameuse question.

 **\- '' Je cherche un pyromage. L'auriez-vous vu ? ''** il enchaîna, en faisant une habille description du mage en question. Le tavernier lui avoua qu'un mage répondant exactement a cette description avait quitté l'auberge, une dizaine de minute avant son arrivé. Il ne se fit pas prier pour retourner seller Lumière et suivre la direction indiqué par les rares villageois qui avait vu le mage partir. Il allait retrouver Bob, ce dernier ne lui échapperait pas.

* * *

Voilà :'3 Fin du chapitre !

Vous aurez la suite Mercredi ^^


	3. Volume 3 : Duo

Hey ! :'3

Voici donc le chapitre 3 !

Enjoy !

* * *

Volume 3

Après une course de plusieurs minutes au grand galop, Brasier, la monture invoqué du Pyromage, fini par ralentir lentement pour prendre un rythme plus adapté pour ne pas s'effondrer de fatigue vingt mètres plus loin. Son cavalier, lui, se retournait régulièrement pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas suivit. Après plusieurs frayeurs, il avait fini par reprendre son calme, étant visiblement seul et en sécurité.

Se laissant reposer sur l'encolure de sa monture, il réfléchissait, analysant sa situation, point par point. Il était dans le coin le plus paumé du cratère, et son ancien ami semblait le poursuivre, à tout les coups pour le tuer. Il n'était pas dans la meilleur posture qui soit.

Il ne guidait plus le moins du monde Brasier, qui choisissait désormais seul le chemin, tout en continuant de s'éloigner du village. Ce ne fut que lorsque la nuit commença a tomber, qu'il se stoppa près d'une grotte ou son invocateur pourrais se reposer.

Brasier n'était peut-être qu'une invocation de flamme, lié au jeune demi-diable, mais il n'en restait pas moins un petit peu plus malin qu'un simple cheval, et savais, au bout de trois années de voyages avec son bipède de maître, qu'il fallait en hiver se réfugier dans une grotte pour avoir une chance de passer la nuit.

Une fois immobile devant la petite grotte, son cavalier se laisse glisser de son dos, et entra sans la grotte, alors que l'invocation disparaissait. Il fit apparaître une légère flamme pour s'éclairer et s'installer. Une fois fait, il décida tout de même de vérifier les environs. Il n'avait pas fait plus de quelques mètres quand il entendit des craquements. Bob n'eut guère plus le temps d'invoqué une boule de feu, qu'un coup de garde l'envoyait dans les ténèbres. '' Échec Critique '' murmura le diable dans son esprit avant qu'il ne sombre complètement dans l'inconscience.

Lorsque le mage émergea, il lui fallut un moment pour analyser sa situation. Il sentait qu'il était coucher sur une cape de fourrure, plus ou moins enrouler autour de lui. Ce n'était pas le même type de poil que sa propre cape, moins épaisse par ailleurs. Il entendait les crépitements d'un feu non loin de lui, et la respiration assoupit d'un animal, sans doute un cheval. Il se demanda un instant s'il avait oublier de révoqué Brasier, et s'était évanouis de fatigue en conséquence. Mais, une douleur a la tête lui rappela soudainement qu'il s'était fait assommé en vérifiant les alentours de son camp. Réalisant cela, il se redressa vivement, pour regarder les alentours, retenant un gémissement quand une douleur lancinante se réveilla dans son crane.

Il était seul dans la grotte, si on oubliait le cheval couché dans un coin de la grotte, somnolant. Un feu brûlait non loin de lui, ainsi que la flamme qu'il avait lui même fixait au plafond la veille. Il ne se sentait particulièrement en danger, de pars l'absence de lien, ou se position pour le moins confortable. Mais il avait vu, posé près de la jument, une armure équine aux sceaux de la Lumière.

Alors qu'il allait se lever pour prendre purement et simplement la fuite, une voix s'adressa a lui, le figeant net dans ses mouvements.

 **\- ''Enfin réveille?''**

Mais ne l'empêcha pas de répondre sur un ton sec.

 **\- '' Si une certaine personne ne m'avait pas assommé, je suis sur que je me serais réveillé bien avant.''**

 **\- '' Si je ne t'avais pas assommé, tu n'aurais jamais accepter de parler avec moi.''** continua tranquillement l'homme en venant s'asseoir de l'autre coté du feu, plus ou moins en face du demi-diable.

 **\- '' T'en sais rien... ''** grogna le mage en se recroquevillant dans la cape de fourrure, qu'il devinait appartenir au paladin, et en se rapprochant du feu en frissonnant.

 **\- ''Voyons, je te connais Bob.''** ricana-t-il en l'observant faire.

Le diable en devenir leva un regard sombre sur le paladin, qui l'ignora superbement.

 **\- '' Qu'es que tu me veux Théo ?''** demanda-t-il avec ironie.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent en chien de faïence pendant quelques minutes, s'étudiant mutuellement. De son coté, Bob se fit la réflexion que le paladin avait pris plusieurs centimètres depuis la dernière fois, mais aussi de la masse. Et il devait avoué, il avait véritablement une certaine classe dans son armure de la Lumière.

Théo, lui, trouvais que le mage n'avait pas le même, toujours les mêmes habitudes, comme celle qu'il avait sur le moment même de se rouler en boule près des flammes.

Après un moment de silence, le guerrier fixa le mage, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il tenait absolument a sa réponse, cette fois.

 **\- '' Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit ? ''**

* * *

Voilà voilà =3

La suite arrive Vendredi ^^


	4. Volume 4: Trio

Hey mes bichons ! :3 Comme je suis de très bonne humeur, je vous poste finalement la suite des aujourd'hui !

Comme d'habitudes, merci a tous pour vos Reviews =D

J'en profite pour annoncer la sortie prochaine d'une autre petite fic ( Petite...) dans les jours a venir, qui s'appellera '' _Introspection"_ !

Ah, et aussi, se chapitre est l'avant-dernier =D

Enjoy !

* * *

Volume 4

Les chevaux avançaient d'un pas lent et tranquille. Autour d'eux, la nature semblait émerger d'un long sommeil, réveil provoquer par l'arrivé du Printemps sur les terres du Cratère. La neige commençait a fondre, sous les rayons d'un soleil encore peu chaud, mais déjà plus confortable pour les voyageurs.

En tête, venait l'animal de l'inquisition, satisfait de pouvoir poser ses sabots sur la terre sèche, qu'il n'avait guère sentit depuis plusieurs mois. Son cavalier semblait tout aussi satisfait de pouvoir profité du soleil sans les reflets agaçant sur la neige.

Derrière eux, l'invocation de feu suivait paisiblement, la neige fondant autour de lui, par la légère chaleur qu'il dégageait. Sur son dos, son propriétaire fixait le sol, encore enrouler dans la chaude cape de fourrure du Paladin, malgré la présence de plus en plus chaleureuse du soleil.

L'ambiance était tranquille entre les deux aventuriers. Le silence n'était pas pesant, malgré les apparences un peu tendu du duo. La réalité étant qu'ils étaient chacun plongé dans leur pensés, laissant leurs montures choisir le chemin a prendre. Ils repensaient a la discussion qu'ils avaient eu plusieurs jours plutôt.

 ** _\- '' Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? ''_**

 _Bob se redressa légèrement pour pouvoir poser ses yeux droits dans ceux du guerrier._

 ** _\- '' Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis Théo ? Sérieusement, tu voulais que je te regarde droit dans les yeux en te disant le plus calmement du monde que j'étais une hérésie ? Que je suis un demi-diable ? Que j'étais, et que je suis, ce que ton église bien-aimé essais de tuer par tout les moyens ?! ''_**

 _Il avait élevé la voix au fur et a mesure, finissant presque par crier. S'en rendant compte, il replongea son nez dans ses genoux replier en grondant légèrement. Grondement qui fit écho celui du diable, suite a l'évocation de l'église de la Lumière. Reprenant son calme, il enchaîna, sans lâcher l'homme de foi des yeux._

 ** _\- '' Je ne tenais pas particulièrement a mourir aussi bêtement.''_**

 _Théo soupira en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. La discussion ne prenait pas vraiment l'orientation espéré par le plus vieux, qui ne savait plus vraiment comment la modifier. A l'académie, le mage avait été un soutient certains pour le guerrier. Il n'avait jamais noué une telle relation avec qui que se soit. Et il ne savait pas comment éviter de voir cette relation, auparavant si forte, s'étioler bêtement. Alors Bob repris après quelques minutes de silence._

 _- **''Nous ne demandons pas a naître demi-diable. On ne peut pas faire grand chose contre notre nature, mais ça, personne n'en prends compte. Faut pas croire que brûler, détruire et tuer sont notre plus grand plaisir. Nous n'avons aucun contrôle quand les diables prennent le dessus sur nous. Plus nous sommes jeunes, plus c'est dur de garder le contrôle. Mais encore une fois, personne n'a chercher a chercher a en apprendre plus sur nous.''**_

 _Le pyromage attrape un livre dans sa sacoche et le lance sur les jambes du paladin. Ce n'est pas n'importe quel livre, et Théo reconnaît l'ouvrage qui avait permis sa rencontre avec le plus jeune, quatre ans auparavant. Il interrogea le mage du regard._

 _ **-'' C'est un ramassis de bêtises. ''** expliqua le mage pour définir sa pensé. **'' Il n'y a presque rien de véridique la-dedans.''**_

 _Et il se redressa abruptement pour fixer le paladin, qui avala difficilement sa salive sous le regard furieux et déterminer du mage._

 ** _\- '' Je leur montrerai qu'être un demi-diable n'est pas une tare. Que je peux faire autre chose que tuer. Que le feu n'est pas seulement destruction, mort et chaos. Et personne ne m'empêchera d'atteindre mon objectif. Pas même toi Théo.''_**

 _Il conclu avec vivacité, avant de replonger son visage dans ses bras, et de se blottir un peu plus dans la cape de fourrure, ne prêtant guère plus d'attention au paladin, qui l'observait en réfléchissant aux dires du mage._

 _Il pouvait parfaitement comprendre le point de vue du demi-diable, qui voulait juste vivre le plus normalement possible. Alors, il s'adressa a lui._

 ** _\- '' Mais tu contrôle parfaitement ton démon ?''_**

 _ **\- '' Diable. ''** trancha Bob avec agacement. **'' Et non, pas parfaitement. Suffisamment.''**_

 _Le duo se fixait en silence désormais, attendant un mouvement de l'autre. Et finalement, ce fut le mage qui commença._

 ** _\- '' Donc... ? Tu comptes faire quoi ? Me tuer ?''_**

 _ **\- '' Je ne vais pas te tuer ! ''** gronda le paladin en levant les yeux au ciel. **'' Si tu te contrôle, j'ai aucune raison.''**_

 _ **\- '' Ah ?''** ricana le mage sans le lâche des yeux. **'' Parce que ton église t'apprends a faire confiance a une hérésie ?''**_

 ** _\- '' Non, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'elle pour savoir faire confiance a un ami.''_**

 _Et le silence s'était réinstaller entre eux._

Et finalement, ils avaient décidés de prendre la route ensemble. Théo pour garder un œil sur Bob, qui lui avait arraché la promesse de le tuer s'il perdait le contrôle de son diable, et le mage par manque d'envie de voyager a nouveau seul.

Et même si en quelques jours, les disputes avaient étés nombreuses, ils n'en restaient pas moins une équipe souder. Aucun des deux ne l'avaient avouer, mais la présence de l'autre leur avaient cruellement manquer ses dernières années, a cause du lien fort que le duo avait noué a l'académie et qu'ils essayaient de maintenir dorénavant malgré un vide de trois longues années.

La voix du mage sortit le paladin de la lumière de ses pensés, et il se tourna a demi vers lui, pour le trouver alerte et attentif a son environnement.

 **\- '' Attention Théo, nous ne sommes pas seul. ''**

Et il ne put qu'acquiescer en dégainant son épée, alors que le premier brigand apparaissait devant eux.

* * *

Voilà voilà ='D

Le dernier chapitre arrivera donc demain ! ^^ (Grâce a ma bonne humeur =D )

N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont ma rémunération =D


	5. Volume 5 : Quatuor

Salut mes bichons !

Voila donc le dernier chapitre :3

Je tiens a remercier chacun d'entre vous d'avoir lu, ça m'a fait super plaisir ='3 J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette fiction, (même si... On cherche toujours la verité dans se bordel x) ) et comme pour "Rencontre autour d'un livre", je me laisse une porte ouverte, pour faire une suite, ou... Un truc...

Enjoy !

* * *

Volume 5

Théo et Bob émirent de concert un soupire de dépit en voyant le nombre de bandit augmenter jusqu'à se stabilisé autour de la quinzaine. Ils pouvaient s'en sortir, mais devraient jouer habillement. Le guerrier fit le premier mouvement, se laissant glisser du dos de lumière, épée au poing pour prendre au corps a corps deux des bandits. De son coté, le pyromage fit virer sa monture d'un mouvement habille pour surveillé les autres brigands, et fit apparaître une boule de flamme, qu'il éjecta sur les brigands les plus proches.

Malgré les efforts du duo, une flèche désincarna la monture de Bob, qui eu juste le temps de se réceptionner au sol et de prendre place dos a son ami, en invoquant une nouvelle boule de feu. Heureusement pour eux, d'autres aventuriers leur vint subitement en aide. Des flèches de glaces pleuvaient sur leurs ennemis, et un nain se jeta contre les brigands. Avec le soutient impromptu qu'ils reçurent, mettre en déroute les brigands restant ne fut qu'un jeu d'enfant.

Si le nain, et l'archer qui le rejoignis n'avaient aucune blessure, ce n'était pas le cas du binôme. Théo avait un poignard planter dans l'épaule gauche, la lame ayant glisser entre les plaques de son armure. Et Bob avait une blessure profonde sur la jambe, qu'il avait reçu peu avant la disparition de sa monture. Malgré ça, il se tourna vers les deux arrivants.

 **\- '' Merci de nous avoir secourut.''** commença le Lennon en s'inclinant légèrement, un sourire crisper aux lèvres, tandis que Théo sifflait sa monture qui s'était légèrement éloigné pendant les combats.

 **\- '' C'est normal voyons, nous n'allions pas vous laissez dans une telle posture. ''** Sourit le nain, en rendant le mouvement de tête, son compagnon observant le paladin. **''Je vois que vous avez besoin de soin. Nous pouvons peut-être vous aider...''**

Le pyromage et le paladin échangèrent un regard de concertation avant que Théo ne réponde finalement.

 **\- '' Pourquoi pas ? Mais éloignons-nous de se charnier avant tout.''**

Bob ne pouvant pas marcher, il se hissa sur le dos de Lumière avec précaution. Le quatuor s'éloigna jusqu'à atteindre une petite clairière suffisamment loin pour ne plus sentir l'odeur du sang. Plus par habitude qu'autres chose, Bob se laissa glisser de la monture pour venir inspecter la blessure de Théo, et le débarrasser de ses plaques d'armures, sans bouger le poignard.

Il n'avait pas les compétences pour soigner correctement son ami. Heureusement, le nain vint a son tour inspecter la blessure, sous l'œil attentif du mage. Ils purent dégager la lame sans faire plus de dégât, et faire un cataplasme en plante pour éviter les infections, le tout en discutant tranquillement.

 **\- '' Merci de nous aider Maitre Nain''** commença Bob.

 **\- '' Je me nomme Grunlek Von Krayn, artisan, ''** enchaîna le nain avec un sourire, **'' et voici Shinddha Kory, archer et mon compagnon de route.''** L'archer adressa un signe de tête au duo.

 **\- '' Voici Théo de Silverberg, inquisiteur de la Lumière, et je suis Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, pyromage de la Tour Rouge, mais on me nomme Bob.''** retourna le plus jeune par respect.

La blessure de Théo pour le moins soigner, ils se penchèrent sur celle de Bob, que le guerrier put traiter avec un peu de magie pour faciliter la guérison.

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de passer la nuit en compagnie et montèrent un camp. Ainsi, Shinddha partit chasser de quoi manger, tandis que Grunlek ramassait des branchages pour faire un feu et Bob, de son coté, après avoir interdit a Théo de bouger, s'occupa de Lumière sous le regard du guerrier immobilisé.

Finalement, quand le golem eu réunit assez de bois, le demi-diable alluma le feu et s'assit a coté de son ami, enrouler dans la cape du dit ami, le plus proche possible du feu, pour rester au chaud, malgré les nuits de plus en plus chaude. Shin revint par la suite avec trois lapins soigneusement abattu que Grunlek entrepris de préparer pour le repas du soir. Ils discutèrent tranquillement pendant ce temps, prenant des nouvelles du Cratère, et échangeant des renseignements importants sur les événements survenus pendant l'hiver.

Après un repas chaud, dont le mage et le paladin avaient amplement profité, ils mirent en place un tour de garde et Bob hérita avec plaisir du premier tour. Il se trouva un rocher un peu haut pour se percher confortablement, attentif aux alentours. De temps en temps, il se levait et faisait le tour du camp, avant de se rasseoir sur son rocher et observait alors les endormis.

Par habitude, il avait commencé par Théo. Comme toute les nuits depuis qu'ils voyageaient a nouveau ensemble, il se fit la remarque qu'il lui avait manqué. Et il était presque satisfait d'entendre son diable se calmé légèrement des qu'il observait le paladin. Par la suite, il posa son regard sur le plus jeune du groupe. ''Élémentaire'' avait murmurer son alter-ego démoniaque quand il avait songé aux flèches de glace pendant le combat. Il savait que les élémentaires n'étaient pas mieux traités que les demi-diables par les Églises. Et enfin, il avait détaillé le nain. Il lui semblait être quelqu'un de droit et loyal.

Il avait finalement réveillé Shin pour son tour de garde, et s'était lover dans le dos de Théo, lové dans la cape du paladin qu'il s'était approprier.

Le lendemain, ce fut Théo qui réveilla les trois dormeurs, pour lever le camp. Bob s'était réveillé quelques minutes avant, et avait put discuter avec le paladin concernant les membres temporaires du groupe.

Une fois près a partir, Théo jucher sur le dos de Lumière, harnaché par le mage, et ce dernier sur celui de lumière, ils firent face a Grunlek et Shinddha.

 **\- '' Ou allez vous aller ?''** Demanda calmement Grunlek a l'attention de Bob.

 **\- '' Qui sait ?''** sourit ce dernier. **'' La ou nos pas nous mènerons, sans aucun doute. Et vous ?''**

 **\- ''Un peu pareil. Nous avons une quête a finir, puis nous verrons bien.''**

Un nouvel échange entre le demi-diable et son ami, avant que Bob ne reprennes la parole.

 **\- '' Que diriez-vous de vous joindre a nous pour un morceau de route ? Vous nous êtes agréables, et ce serait une belle aventure.''**

Grunlek et Shin acceptèrent avec joie, cela les changeant agréablement de leur solitude. Ainsi, Théo pris le nain en croupe, tendit que l'élémentaire se hissait derrière Bob et que les deux cheveux s'élancèrent au galop sur les routes.

* * *

Le truc en question étant, bien évidement, une préquelle sur la rencontre Grunlek/Shinddha =3 (Si l'inspiration me vient, bien entendu ! )

A bientôt pour la sortie d'Introspection !

Et n'oubliez pas, les reviews sont ma rémunération ! :D


End file.
